Lauren In Wonderland
by inolvidable23
Summary: Have you ever been inside a brilliant mind? No? Ok, then let me introduce you into Lauren's Lewis mind. Is a wild ride, you're warned.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This fic is dedicated to everyone who participated in #Clubdoccubus proyect and especially to my winner. Thanks for your words and your help. For people like all of you there are people like us. Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language!

Ready? Let's go!

 **Diclaimer:** No, sadly I don't own Lost Girl or their characters, sorry.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Start**

If someone ever tell you that the most powerful force is in your mind, believe it. I didn't do it and I had one of the most strange experience of my life and, believe me, reading this from me, is a lot to say.

But before I start the story let me introduce myself. I'm Lauren "Doctor Hotpants" Lewis and if you don't know what I'm talking about let me tell you that in my world, trolls, people with powers, killers from hell and cats that seem lions are the normal things in you lifes.

You don't have enough? Think in Kenzi looking like Hello Kitty on Halloween, that's scary enough.

The thing is that after everything I went trough, life gave me great things like the job I loved, a boss that respect me and the woman that's was exactly all I asked for.

No all days you found someone who loves you and is, literally, the sex made woman.

Bo is a succubus, a fae and after defeating her father before he start hell on earth, our lives had been all we wanted: compromise, a lot of sex, a lot of love, Kenzi, Dagny, Dyson and Mark and Vex (yes, that Vex) and a normal life.

A normal life that sometimes gets in the way because Bo is the queen of all faes and well, there is always someone who want's to kill us.

But the thing is that we are happy and now is when everything changes and I say that because you can't be happy forever but well, if all my nightmare are going to be like that one...well...

Did I ever tell you that I'm scared by Kenzi as Hello Kitty? Yes? Sorry, I'm still under the influence of drugs.

Good, then after this little introduction I think I can start to tell you how all this happened. Get comfortable, kids, grab a bottle of wine, some popcorn and welcome to mi mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: What The Hell Is This Place?**

It was a morning like any other when Lauren woke up of her peaceful sleep. She woke, bathed and went to wake her lover even if she wanted to let Bo sleep to see her face as she dreamed.

If this was true love, she wanted to be here forever.

"Bo...honey, wake up." said Lauren.

"No..."

"Bo..."

"Come here..."

Bo grabbed her arms and being the succubus stronger than she was, Bo threw Lauren over her making the doctor laugh before freeing herself from the succubus who grabbed her like if Lauren was a teddy bear.

"Lauren..." muttered Bo.

"Bo, let go of me..."

"No..."

"If you don't let me go Evony will make me work for hours in the clinic." said Lauren looking at the succubus. "All. Night. Bo."

Bo let go of her then and Lauren breathed getting up while the succubus opened her eyes and looked at her pissed for breaking all her fun just before it started.

"I hate your boss." said Bo.

"I aware of that." said Lauren. "I have to go. I love you."

Lauren gave Bo a kiss before Bo could grab her again and got up knowing that if Bo looked at her with her puppy eyes she wouldn't have left the room ever.

She walked to the main room and found Kenzi making breakfast and Lauren smiled at her before she kissed little's Dagny's head and leave the house. Both came to visit and the truth was that Lauren was thankful that Kenzi decided to come to see Bo and help her when the succubus was sad.

Kenzi was an important part of Bo's life and a very important part of the family making Lauren happy just having her and Dagny in the clubhouse with them.

Out of the house, she got into her car and rode to the clinic where she had an important meeting with Evony and other one with Dyson before she had class with Mark who chose to become a doctor while he helped Vex and Bo to run the Dahl.

Life always gave a hard time but now everything was different and the doctor couldn't be more happy. She had everything and the thought of living always like this was like a drug she couldn't get enough. She stopped the car in a red light while she tought in everything when she saw a boy running to her with his jeans on his knees and his eyes full of fear.

"Ahhh!"

"What the...?"

A troll was running behind the kid and Lauren could recognize him as Partor, furious and ready to kill that boy who jumped in her car without asking for permission.

"Get me out of here!"

"What the hell are you doing?" "Better yet, what the hell did you do?" asked Lauren looking at Partor who stopped as soon he saw her.

"My daugther!"

Lauren looked at the boy and then at Partor and breathed. That happened a lot lately and she couldn't really blame the boy because Partor's daugther was extremely sexy and there was always a innocent human who would fall for her.

Nothing strange giving the fact that Partor's daugther was partly a nypmh...

"Partor..." started Lauren.

"Nobody touch my little flower...she's too innocent."

"Yeah, sure..." muttered the boy.

Lauren punched the boy before she tried to get out of the car to stop the fight when Partor threw himself over the boy and the young man raised his hands, knocking Lauren backwards and making her fall to the ground.

And then, everything went black.

–

The pain in her head was pretty big. What jus happened? Ah, now she remembered. The boy, Partor, the innocent flower...who was the innocent flower? Ah, yes, Partor's daugther.

Innocent flower who was going to hear her as soon as Lauren could get up.

"Wake up, doc!"

Lauren opened her eyes and moved, falling hard to the ground while she heard a laugh and another fall that made the person growl making Lauren recognize her.

"Tamsin?"

"Doc...that shit happened for laughing, fuck you karma..." muttered Tamsin.

Lauren got up from the ground and passed a hand through her clothes, then she looked at Tamsin who was getting up from the ground too and saw that the valkyrie had her wings spread, her hair tied in a poni tail and her eyes shinning with hapiness.

"Long time no see, doc..."

"Tamsin...what...?"

"Oh...don't worry, you're alive but inside your mind." said Tamsin.

"What?"

"Yeah...a boy punched you hard and made yourself get inside your mind...now you seem one of that's russian dolls that you open only to find another one little inside." said Tamsin.

Lauren looked at her and Tamsin dropped the smile while she walked to Lauren and hugged her fast and clean, enough for the two of them to never talk about this moment again.

"Ok...so what do we do now?" asked Tamsin.

"You're asking me?" asked Lauren.

"It's your mind and your rules, doc." said Tamsin.

 _Well...it's true..._

Lauren looked around her and for the first time, she felt like was inside a sci-fi movie when she saw a big park, surrounded by blue butterflies, white water...

"An unicorn?" asked Lauren.

"Now turns out you always wanted to be a disney princess, eh?" said Tamsin.

Lauren threw her a look and in that moment Tamsin moved her head as if something punched her only to find out that behind her was a flying penguin who smacked her with one of his wings.

"Ha!" laughed Lauren.

"Damnit...why I decided to come here..." growled Tamsin.

"Is my mind, valkryrie..."

"Yeah...I'm scared of the people raising my daugther." said Tamsin.

Lauren crossed her arms and looked at Tamsin but the valkryrie ignored her while she walked through the park watching the butterflies and sensing Lauren walking behind her till she stopped to say hi to a tiger who was in the middle of a pool and wearing sun glasses and then they both saw a rabbit wearing a suit and glasses.

"My god..." said Tamsin.

"I'm...not fine..." said Lauren. "Are you sure all this is not because the fall?"

"I don't know. You brought me here."

"I brought you here?" asked Lauren surprised.

"Admit it, hot stuff, you miss me."

The truth was that she missed Tamsin, yes. She was used to her constant jokes and sarcams so, maybe, yes, she was happy to have the valkryrie her.

"Don't let it get in your head." said Lauren.

"Never."

Lauren smiled before she started to walk again when, suddenly, three doors fell in front of her and Lauren though someone wanted to kill her with them till Tamsin appeared beside her dressed like a secretary and with a sweet smile.

"Room service from Metal's Lauren Hotel give you their welcome. Do you want some candy?" asked Tamsin.

"No..."

"Then get into the first door and, remember, do not fear, it's fun."

Before she could see what was happening, she felt a kick on her butt and Lauren was throw into the first door while she heard Tamsin's laugh behind her.

"Your ass is mine, Tamsin!" shouted Lauren before she fell into the abyss.

 _-Wonderland-_

"Your ass is mine...Tamsin..."

Bo looked at her lover and Kenzi let out a laugh while Evony got inside the room with Mark and Dyson behind her.

"She's fine...she's only...sleeping..." said Evony.

"Sleep and dreaming about Tamsin." said Kenzi looking at little Dagny. "Are you hearing auntie Lauren, D?"

The baby smiled and Bo took Lauren's hand in hers looking at Evony with worried eyes while Lauren murmured wreid things about Tamsin.

"What is happening?" asked Bo.

"Dreams...allucinations, a lot can happen in a mind like hers." said Evony who saw the look on Bo's face and trembled before she looked at Dyson. "Why don't you go and find Vex? He can bring he a dream catcher."

"You you really want to look into her mind?" asked Dyson.

"Do you want her to kill me?" asked Evony looking at Bo. "I don't want to end like Partor and the boy so..."

"Fine...I'll go..."

Bo only growled. It wasn't her fault if that troll and the boy harm her girlfriend and let her unconcious so nobody could blame her if she kicked the troll and the boy's ass till they saw her in their worst nightmares.

"What happens with Lauren?"

"We know as soon we can look in her mind." said Evony. "But don't worry, she'll be fine."

"How are you sure about that?" asked Bo again.

"Because is her mind. If she's not safe there, we're all screwed up for good."

And that, possibily, was the biggest true Evony said in all her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Kitty Kenzi**

Lauren fell to the ground and growled when her nose smashed in the paviment but to her surprise, she didn't have anything broken and everything smelled pretty nice.

When she opened her eyes and saw a big house made out of oreo cookies and a gingerbread as a guardian in the door she realized why everything smelled so good and smiled. She really loved gigerbread and the oreo cookies.

"Eh! You stop!"

The gingerbread walked to her and Lauren got up from the ground as fast as she could while she tried no to laugh while the gigerbread guard looked at her and got it's face of "bad-cop".

"What are you doing here?"

"Is my mind, what do you think?"

"You're Lauren?" asked the gingerbread.

"Yes..."

The gigerbread jumped and did a "high five" with Lauren but at soon as their hands touched, the gigerbread cried in pain and Lauren looked incredously who the gigerbread hold his destroyed hand out for her to see.

"Are you ok?" asked Lauren.

"It's a injury of war...long live to the gigerbread!" shouted the guardian.

"Fine..." muttered Lauren.

 _Lauren...when you get out of here make sure to tell Bo that you need to see a professional..._

Suddenly, the two stopped when the door of the cookie house opened and the gigerbread got scared running away from Lauren while the doctor looked at him before she turned to see why he got scared.

What she saw made her mounth fall to the ground.

It was Kenzi dreseed with her usual pajama of Hello Kitty and looking at her with a feline smile that made Lauren's blood run cold.

No, definetly her mind wasn't in a good place.

"Doctor Hotpants!"

Lauren had to cover her ears when the call made the world shake and the she looked at Kenzi again seeing as she was walking to her with her shinning eyes and big smile.

"You need another hair color and some new clothes." said Kitty Kenzi. "My god, Lauren with a good pair of pants your butt would never be alone."

 _Mother of god..._

"Kenzi...I don't know what happened but..."

"Turn, love..."

Lauren did it and suddenly she was in front of Kenzi again but now the brunette was wearing a little shirt with the face of Hello Kitty and that let very little to the imagination.

"Kenzi...get away from me..." said Lauren.

"Come on...I've been a bad kitty..." muttered Kenzi.

Lauren looked at her before she saw Kenzi jump over her making Lauren start to run around the house in a way to get away from her till she fell to the ground.

"Get away from me, pervert!" shouted Lauren.

"You're not funny...Lo." said Kenzi with a laugh.

Lauren looked while Kenzi turned to her normal shelf in her Hello Kitty pajamas. Then, the little russian helped Lauren to get up from the ground and mader her look farther into the house.

"I won't bite you, idiot. You're not my type." said Kenzi.

"Thank god..." said Lauren.

Kenzi smiled and took Lauren's hand to made her follow into the house where they found something big and that seemed a baby who look back at them with a smile.

"Oh my god...Dagny?" asked Lauren.

The baby smiled and grabbed her with her big little hand while Kenzi laughed and Lauren tried to stay calm in front the a giant sized baby.

"Ta..."

"Calm down, Dagny...calm down..."

"Da!"

The Lauren felt Dagny's hand moving and the air punching her while the baby used her as her toy and then touched her hair till Dagny got them with bucklets that made Lauren someone out of the Middle Age. Meanwhile, Kenzi looked at them with a smile and Dagny kissed Lauren making some baby fluids around her face.

"Jeez..." muttered Lauren.

The baby laughed and dropped Lauren before the doctor looked at Kenzi and the russian looked her back with a little smile.

"Could you explain this to me?" asked Lauren looking at Dagny.

"Not really. Is your mind, doc. But let me tell you that you need to see someone...fast." said Kenzi."

"I think so..." muttered Lauren.

Kenzi laughed and walked to Lauren to take her hand and led her to a table that was right next to Dagny and where Tamsin was waiting for them.

"You again?" asked Lauren.

"I'm your guide..."

"Good...we're going to travel?" asked Kenzi.

"I don't think she meant that type of guide." said Lauren.

Tamsin's smile didn't give her a good vibe but even with that, Lauren sat in the table and breathed while Tamsin served a cup of wine and looked at her funny.

"You're giving me bad vibes..."

"Who?" "Me?" asked Tamsin putting her best child face.

"Yes, you, snake..." said Lauren.

Tamsin smiled and walked away from Lauren while the doctor took a sip of her coup and looked at the two women in front of her who were talking like if they were best friends and giving Lauren time to think what was really happening in her mind.

"Lauren...are you ok?"

"Doctor Hotpants you're burning..."

Lauren smiled with a dreamy expresion before she felt fire in her cheeks. She drank again and hugged Kezni before she kicked Tamsin and then, she laughed when the valkryrie's ass fell to the ground.

"What did gave her!?" shouted Kenzi while she tried to get away from Lauren.

"Bo...come with momma..."

"Mother of...get away from me!"

Tamsin grabbed Lauren by the waist and got her off Kenzi before she ran with away with the doctor when Hello Kitty turned into the Lion King, shouting at them while her pajama was brilliant as the sun.

Yes...Lauren was definitely out of her mind...sort of.

"Bo..." singed Lauren.

"Oh, come on..." said Tamsin.

Before she knew what was happening, Tamsin punched something and without warning, she threw Lauren into the abyss while the doctor, this time, fell with a smile and the sleep clouding her mind.

"Make a man out of Dyson!" shouted Tamsin.

"Dyson...man...yeah...wathever..." muttered Lauren.

And then she fell into the abyss again.

 _-Wonderland-_

Bo nearly laughed when she heard the tone in the voice of her woman. She didn't knew what Lauren was dreaming but she seemed to think that making a man out of Dyson as boring and tiring all the same.

"What is happening in there?" asked Kenzi cuddling Dagny to her chest.

"I don't know but she's smiling in a way that makes me want to eat her right there..." said Bo making Kenzi stop here.

"Stop, love. I love you...I really do but we established not to talk about your activities with Lauren under the sheets." said Kenzi with a serious face.

"She must be thinking about you, succubus." said Evony looking at Lauren's vitals. "She's fine."

The door openend and Dyson appeared with the chaman and Vex while Lauren let out a laugh that brought all eyes back to her in case they needed to control the doctor again.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Vex.

"We're about to find out." said Bo looking at the chaman. "Please?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Dyson..." said Lauren before she laughed again.

Dyson looked at Lauren while the chaman closed her eyes and put a hand in the doctor's forehead to be able to see what was on her mind and what they saw made Dyson turn red, Vex fall to the ground in surprise and Bo, Kenzi and Evony laugh histerically.

" _Lauren!"_

What they saw was Dyson like a big wolf with big and brilliant eyes like the animals in the cartoons and with a flower in her paws.

" _My beautiful flower. Will you give me your life?"_

" _Eh...no?"_

Yes, this could be a wild ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Wolf Of My Life**

If the thing with Kenzi was scary, that was a little version of a terror movie and she was scared out of her mind.

 _What the hell is Dyson doing here!?_

Dyson jumped like a little dancer around her and Lauren barely had time to assume what was happening before he grabbed her by the waist and made her turn falling into his arms.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"

"Mother of...no!"

Lauren punched Dyson who fell to the ground while she jumped away from him like if she was a ninja out of "Kill Bill" and looked at him with a face that could stand between the incredulitly and the...incredulity.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" shouted Lauren.

Dyson had a sad expresion on his face and Lauren breathed remembering she was supossed to take care of people before she walked to the wolf and put a hand in his shoulder in a friendly tone.

"Dyson...?" asked Lauren.

"Nobody loves me!"

Suddenly he started to cry in Lauren's arms who barely could cacht him and the two fell to the ground. The doctor breathed and took the wolf away gently before she put a hand in his head, touching his hair like a mother to a son.

"There, there...come on, what's wrong?"

"Nobody loves me..." sobbed the wolf.

"What are you saying? You're a good...well...you're Dyson. Everybody loves you." said Lauren.

"Not Alicia..."

"Alicia?"

 _Oh, that Alicia..._

Lauren remembered her but she didn't understand what was happening and waited for Dyson to breath and look at her to explain what was happening there.

"She's so kind and good..." said Dyson with a dreamy look. "But she hates me..."

"Really?" asked Lauren. "I'm sure is not that..."

"She says I'm not a man!" "That her boyfriend is more man than I am!" shouted Dyson sobbing again.

Well, right now he didn't seemed a man to Lauren either.

"Dyson..."

"Her boyfriend is the bad boy in town. Everybody hates him." said Dyson. "I think that she hates him too."

If he was like Alicia's husband outside her mind, Lauren wasn't a good fan either, besides, it hurt to see Dyson like this. It was pathetic.

"Life is too cruel!" shouted Dyson.

Ok...he was pathetic.

"Calm down, puppy, maybe we can do something." said Lauren remembering Tamsin's words. "We make a man out of you."

"Man? I'm a wolf, baby..."

 _Sure, boy...sure._

Lauren got up to give him a little kick in the leg and Dyson fell to the ground crying like a baby while the blonde passed a hand through her hair and breathed.

This was going to be hard, she could feel it.

"Come on, puppy, let's train."

"I don't want to..." said Dyson with a pout.

"Move!" shouted Lauren.

Dyson stood in a second and went after Lauren while she tried to think on something to make this version of Dyson a little more...Dyson till she saw heaven opening in front of her.

"Vex's Gym. If I don't make a hero out of you. You can have fun with me." read Lauren before she sarted to laugh. "Well played, Vex...well played."

"Vex's Gym?" asked Dyson a little scared. "Can we go out to catch some butterflies?"

Lauren looked at him before she punched him and forced Dyson to walk inside the gym with a tight determination in her mind. She had to make a man out of Dyson or she would kill him in this world.

"With god as my withness. I promise I will never come back into my mind, ever." muttered Lauren.

 _I said!_

 _-Wonderland-_

"I'm not like that!" "Why she's making me like that in her mind!?"

Since the first moment, Bo could stop laughing because seeing her woman in this problem made Bo worry for Lauren till she saw the Dyson in her mind and the Dyson out of Lauren's mind and she couldn't find a difference.

"Do you want to go a catch some butterflies, D?" asked Kenzi getting up the ground where she fell when she stopped laughing.

"Oh, stop it..." said Dyson.

"Behind every big wolf there is a little cat with boots." said Evony making Bo and Kenzi laugh again.

Dyson breathed and look at Lauren's mind again. He could see how Lauren trained at the Dyson in her mind and how his dream self cried like a baby everytime he fell to the ground making Dyson blush.

At least till the doors of the Vex's gym openend and Dyson saw Alicia's boyfriend in that dream world appearing with her by his arms and two more boys.

 _Look! Is D!_

He could see Dyson scared and hiding behind Lauren who didn't have any problem in putting herself in front of him facing that little moron that was nothing more than a evolution of a boy with a lot of muscle and a little brain.

 _Did you use a little girl to defend yourself, D?_

 _I'm not using anyone..._

 _Poor D, always so scared..._

That boy shouted and Dyson howled in fear but then, Lauren stood beside Dyson and looked at Alicia.

 _Don't be scared, Dyson...look..." said Lauren._

 _They're going to kill me for that comment." said Dyson._

 _No...Alicia is watching you. Don't you want her? Then fight for her._

Dyson looked at that Alicia just like the Dyson of Lauren's mind did and, suddenly, he saw flowers behind her and then all turned pink, like in the movies at the same time that the eyes of Dyson's Lauren turned big in love.

"Boring!" said Evony. "Are they going to fight now or what?"

Then, they saw Dyson's Lauren come back to normal and strip himself out his shirt showing his torso and leaving Alicia's Lauren out of breath while Lauren looked at him in surprise.

 _Look at the coward..._

He was ready now...so very ready...

 _-Wonderland-_

Lauren couldn't get out of her suprise when she saw Dyson in his best version of a wolf, forcing his muscles and seeming more furious than ever.

At least till he started walking and put his foot in the end of a broom that kick him in his face making Dyson fall to Lauren's arms and making everyone start to laugh but Alicia, who seemed truly worried for him.

"Are you ok?" muttered Lauren in Dyson's ear.

"Get me to heaven, ang..." started Dyson.

"End that phrase and I will be the one killing you." said Lauren grabbin his hair. "Come on, fight for your woman...I help you..."

"Really?" asked Dyson showing his big eyes again.

"Yes because if I don't help you, you will get beaten up before you throw a punch."

Dyson stood firm again when he received a punch from Alicia's boyfriend that threw him to the ground at the same time Lauren started her own fight against the boyfriend's friends. The truth was that Lauren wasn't used to fight but it was her mind so...

Well, she could end the fight the way she wanted.

"Come on, little Jedi!" shouted Lauren.

Dyson looked at her and opened his eyes in surprise when he saw her and Alicia's boyfriend's friends with light swords that clashed against each other like if they were true.

"What the hell is that!?" shouted Dyson.

"May the force be with you!" shouted Lauren punching a friend and then the other before she looked at Dyson. "Come on, shifter!" "Be a bad wolf not a puppy!"

"Is what he is..." growled Alicia's boyfriend. "...a puppy"

 _Puppy?_

"Puppy?" muttered Dyson getting up the ground. "Did you just call me puppy!?"

Lauren smiled when Dyson threw himself over Alicia's boyfriend just before everything disappeared and again, Tamsin appeared in front of her with a big smile on her face. She was dressed like a doctor and she was looking at Lauren like if she was her new patient.

"Tamsin?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah...so, Dyson won...he gets the girl and he is now the next puppy star." said Tamsin writing over her notes before she looked at Lauren. "Don't look at me, is your mind."

"I'm crazy..." muttered Lauren.

"Pretty much but now you're going to get the worse of your mind. Your last door." said Tamsin.

Lauren rose a brow before she felt herself falling again till she touched the ground, hard and looked over her only to see something that made her jaw drop.

"Hello, baby!"

It was Bo and she was covered in leather.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Act Of True Love**

Bo wasn't used to be shy of herself and less if the matter was sex but in some way seeing herself as Cat-Woman and looking at Lauren like if she was her prey made the succubus blush before she looked over a scared Kenzi.

"I can't see this..." said Kenzi putting her hand over Dagny's curious eyes.

Bo breathed and put a hand over Lauren's forehead who was warmer, something normal having the fact that her mind created a Bo that screamed sex at every turn.

"So...you like leather for more than clothe, right succubus?" asked Vex raising a brow.

"Shut up, Vex." growled Bo before she looked at the chaman. "Can we skip this part?"

"No, we have to see it." said the chaman.

 _Damn super-natural world..._

"I can't see it...I will need teraphy for years." said Kenzi.

Dyson growled and grabbed Kenzi by the arm before he get her out of the room while Vex sat at the chair and waited for some action that was supossed to happen in Lauren's mind.

"Let's the party begin..." muttered Vex.

"Ah, no...that's not happening..."

With one kick, Bo threw Vex out of the room and when she turned she realized that Evony was gone too, making the succubus smile before she sat beside her woman and looked at her dream self smile at Lauren.

It was possible to be that hot? Because Bo was getting hot by looking at herself...

" _Bo, stop..."_

Lauren's voice made Bo look at her woman before she saw Bo's dream self walking to Lauren like an panther.

" _Bo..."_

"Lauren?"

A hand in Lauren's knee made the Bo real self jump before she saw Lauren stepping back and refusing a Bo too sexual who was trying to get over her.

"What's wrong, Lauren?" asked Bo touching Lauren's forehead.

" _Bo would never treat me like this...Bo takes care of me and my needs..."_

And then, the succubus smiled knowing that nobody knew her better that the person who loved her the most.

–

Lauren was scared, yes, Bo with a sexual appetite could be dangerous and sexy at the same time but this time she had enough of her own mind.

This was not what she wanted because her Bo was never like this.

"This could be more fun..." said Bo.

"No...that's not what I want, Bo." said Lauren more serious than ever. "My Bo would hug me and would kiss me. She couldn't stand hurt me."

"Your Bo is weak, baby, I'm much better."

 _Ok, that's all I need...I had enough..._

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and frowned before she stepped in front of the succubus just like in her militar trainning and ready to fight Bo if it was needed. She wouldn't leave a copy talk bad about the woman she loved even if she was stronger than her and promised hot sex.

Nobody touched her like Bo and nobody would do it, ever.

"Look, copy-cat I'm having a really bad day." said Lauren. "I got hurt in a fight and I ended inside my crazy mind. I got pass Kenzi turned into a hell version of "Hello Kitty". I got pass Dyson being a scared puppy. I got pass Tamsin...Tamsin! Being my spiritual guide and now I have to get pass you and I'm tired."

"Oh, please..." started Bo.

"No!" "No, no, no..." said Lauren pointing a finger on Bo. "I can stand my crayziness but not this. Bo is not, and never will be less than the best woman I ever meet and the one I love over any other thing, baby, so if you want to keep your mounth, just shut the hell up before I make you."

The Bo in front of her raised a brow before she smiled and looked at Lauren who seemed fierce and scared. Suddenly, the succubus in front of her transformed herself into a big teddy bear that threw itself on her and made Lauren fall to the ground.

"Damnit!" shouted Lauren.

Suddenly, she saw Tamsin in front of her before the valkyrie started to laugh making that, after a couple of minutes, Lauren started to laugh too.

Yes, she was crazy but for the first time in this crazy mind, she was happy.

–

Bo smiled while a tear ran down her cheek as she saw Lauren and Tamsin laughing while the valkyrie helped the doctor to get rid of the teddy bear and then Tamsin helped Lauren to get up.

Lauren's words touched her heart and what Bo felt for her shine in her eyes when she heard the truth about how the doctor feel about her. How for Lauren, Bo was much more than a sexual object.

Is not like if Bo didn't knew that but it was good for Bo to hear it from time to time.

Now she knew Lauren's feelings, she felt like it she fell in love with the doctor all over again and even if their time was too short for Bo, they would be together forever because they would always love each other with everything they had.

"Can we get inside again?"

Kenzi's voice got Bo out of her tougths and the succubus hurried to let them inside before she returned to Lauren's bedside.

"And...?" asked Dyson.

"Lauren kicked my sexual self just with her words." said Bo that got strange looks from her friends before she explained herself better. "She told my other self that I was much more than sex."

"She didn't surrender in you dressed all in sex leather?" asked Vex.

"Nope..."

"Ok, she loves you very much." said Vex before he sat on the ground. "Nothing new..."

Kenzi hugged her best friend before she looked at the doctor and smiled when she saw Lauren and Tamsin surrounded by a white wall when only their golden hair and Tamsin's wings shined more than the space.

"Where are they?" asked Kenzi.

"In the space...it's time to say goodbye." said the chaman.

"Goodbye?" asked Bo a little worried.

"Lauren must come back and Tamsin has to go back to Valhalla." said chaman.

It's time to separate, for real.

–

"Don't tell me we are going to do something else." said Lauren looking around her.

"No, the truth is that you are ready to go back." said Tamsin with a smile.

Lauren looked at her confused when Tamsin moved her hand making appear everyone who found Lauren in this little adventure and that create so many problems inside her mind.

"This, Lauren...was your own mind way of telling you that you are needed." said Tamsin. "In your life, you suffered more than enough so your mind took the order to use all the persons from your life to make your remember that we always be here, for you, even if we can get a little annoying."

"But..."

"Don't start, please." said Kenzi. "You give us everything, doc. You give us freedom and understanding..."

"...estability, power." said Dyson with Alicia in his arms.

"...love and a life to enjoy." said Bo with a smile.

"...protection." said the big Dagny.

"...you give us so much, Lauren and now we had the chance to give some of it back to you." said Tamsin before she looked around her. "By the way, I'm sorry about Partor and the boy..."

Lauren, who was smiling to that moment, realized what Tamsin wanted to tell her and started to breathe in a angry way before she pointed to the valkyrie with a finder.

"You! Bitch!"

"Come on, Lauren, don't be like this..."

"Don't...Don't be like this!?"

Tamsin looked at her before she saw everyone dissapear and then muttered something like "cowards" as she saw Lauren run to her forcing the valkyrie to run for her life.

"Lauren! Don't be like this!"

"I will have the worse headache of my life because of you!" shouted Lauren.

"Let's calm down! Ok!?"

"In your dreams!"

Tamisn smiled before she spear her wings to fly away and then she turned to Lauren who stopped herself and looked at the valkyrie with furious eyes.

"I'm going to catch you, birdy." said Lauren.

"Goodbye, Lauren. Give Dagny a kiss for me." laughed Tamsin.

And then, a hole opened under the doctor's feets and before Lauren knew what was happening, Lauren felt herself falling without being able to stop it and while she repeated the same phrase over and over again.

"Your ass is mine, Tamsin!" shouted Lauren.

And then, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Best In Life**

 **Days later...**

A tought for all those futures unconscious people out there: never and I say never wake up with your people surrounding you if you dream with them in the first place.

It's terrifing.

At least from my point of view, because it happened to me, in fact, I remember like if it was yesterday.

"Lauren? What are you doing?" asked Bo from the kitchen.

"I'm writing down why you never should leave me alone, ever." said Lauren looked at her iPad. A present from Kenzi in exchange of no showing anything sexual even again in her life.

Lauren didn't understood that because Bo and her were something worth watching for...

"Oh? You write about your accident?" asked Bo.

"Yes...is a book, actually. To help future unconcious people." said Lauren.

"Lauren, people in the same state you were won't be able to read it." said Bo.

"It doesn't matter. It could help for future references." said Lauren.

Bo looked at her for a moment before she sat beside her lover with a plate of food beside her. She got some of it to give it to Lauren and they smiled at each other before Kenzi appeared in the main room hiding them from Dagny's eyes...again.

"What did I told about being cozy here, ladies?" asked Kenzi.

"Kenzi, admit it...you love it." said Bo with a smile.

"Yeah...not really, love. I'm from the other side." laughed Kenzi taking a bad and caressing Dagny's cheek. "I'm going for a walk with this princess to see if I can find a husband."

"Sure..." said Bo.

"Leave Dagny with Dyson if you find someone and remember..." said Lauren pointing a finger on her. "Protect yourself and protect him..."

"Oh, come on, mom." muttered Kenzi.

The sound of the door was the last thing they heard before Bo turned her attention on Lauren again and took her hands with a smile.

"Then..." said the succubus with a smiled that didn't promised anything good.

"Then...I need you to wait." smiled Lauren pointing the iPad. "I have minds to save before I can put mine to rest."

Bo looked at her for a moment before she breathed and gave her a kiss, putting herself behind the blonde to hug her while Bo closed her eyes.

"Call me whe you're done." said Bo.

"Are you going to be ready?" asked Lauren.

Bo smiled making her eyes turn blue with desire as Lauren laughed before Bo closed her eyes and Lauren turned to her iPad ready to finish the draft about the moment when she woke up.

 **Flashback**

 _Unicorns...cats in boots...Hello Kitty..._

" _Lauren!"_

 _Lauren opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a worried Bo. In the first moment, Lauren thought she was the Bo of her dreams and, without thinking, she threw a punch that send the succubus to the ground._

" _Lauren!"_

 _Kenzi's voice made her estabilize a little and focus on where she was when she was face to face with her and the little Dagny. At the same time, Dyson was helping Bo to get up while Vex laughed and the succubus reassured everyone she was fine while she touched her nose._

 _It seemed like home._

" _Where...?"_

" _Wake up, idiot." said Evony kicking her in the head._

 _Lauren made a face of pain before her mind finally settled where she was and then, she could finally see the people surrounding her, her people for real._

" _Bo...oh god, Bo, I'm so sorry." said Lauren._

" _It's ok...I'm a succubus. I'm fine." said Bo with a high pitched voice._

 _Lauren felt really bad about what she did to the woman in front of her who was touching her nose with her hands and was smiling at her._

" _Is more that what it could be said for you, doc." said Kenzi looking between the two woman. "What was that thing in your mind?"_

 _Lauren looked at her before she remembered everything that happened in her mind and found herself blushing furiously whe she remembered some of the things Bo tried to do to her._

" _Is...ummm..."_

" _Is that you need a professional...nothing new." said Vex._

 _The punch Bo gave him threw Vex to the ground but nothing else happened while Evony looked at her vitals and Dagny fought Kenzi to get to Lauren._

" _Fine, my friend...you won." said Kenzi passing the baby to Lauren._

 _Lauren smiled when the baby hugged her and gave her a baby kiss in the cheek followed by Dagny putting her little head between Lauren's breast and fell sleep on top of her._

" _It's better me holding you that you holding me." laughed Lauren remembering big Dagny. "You momy was a bad valkyrie, little D."_

" _Bad? Please...Tamsin was never good." said Evony beside her._

 _Lauren agreed before she touched Dagny's blonde hair and looked at Bo, who seemed better after the punch and now was close to her, hugging her and kissing her head._

 _But then Lauren saw Dyson and all her tenderness was gone being replaced by a laugh._

" _Not a word, Lo." growled Dyson._

" _Oh, come on, little Dyson." laughed Lauren._

" _Shut up." said Dyson._

" _Do you want to go to catch a butterfly?"_

 _The room erupted with laugh while Dyson let a breath out and, after a couple of minutes, he started laughing along the others seeing his family was safe and sound around him._

" _So...seeing you're ok, I don't know what are you doing here." said Evony._

" _Really?" asked Lauren. "Can I go home?"_

" _Yes..."_

 _Bo smiled and Lauren did the same at least till she saw Evony's smile and Lauren understood that mean bad news for her._

" _But tomorrow you have night duty for all week." said Evony._

 _Evony left the room leaving behind Dyson, Kenzi and Vex laughing and Bo fuming while Lauren looked at the baby in her arms remembering Tamsin and then, she kissed Dagny on the head before she looked at the people around her._

 _She was crazy, yes, but this was her family and she wouldn't trade them for anything._

 **End Flashback**

...so yes, it's terrifing but it gave you some good laughs when you don't have them.

Thanks for reading and remember, be safe and don't into crazy minds...even if it's yours.

Good day,

Doctor Lauren Lewis aka. Hotpants.

Lauren smiled leaving the iPad in the table after she saved what was there and the she looked behind her, where Bo was sleeping, snoring a little and making the blonde smile at the adorable succubus.

But looking at her this beautiful was making Lauren have needs that needed to be fulfilled...

The doctor got up and ran to their room, changing her clothes as fast as she could when she felt someone moving in the couch.

"Lauren?"

Bo's voice filled her and Lauren breathed before she got out of the room, dressed in leather and leaving the succubus out of air while her mounth fell to the ground and her eyes shinned blue.

"Are you ready to play a little, baby?"

Bo got up faster than Lauren realized and Lauren laughed when the succubus stood in front of her and took her by the waist, making Lauren be closer to her while the succubus held her with tenderness, like if Lauren was going to break in her arms.

"I'm always ready for you, sexy." muttered Bo.

"Then make me yours, succubus." said Lauren.

Bo didn't think about it and held Lauren while she guided the doctor back to their room to make her live one of the best nights of her life.

One of the many nights they will have in the future.

 _ **Come on! I was watching!**_

Bo stopped and Lauren laughed before she looked up to where they heard the voice that only could come from one person.

"Have fun, Tamsin!"

They heard a growl and then the room went dark giving them the confrimation that Tamsin would't be watching them and that from this moment on, all they lived together would be for them alone.

Now and forever.


End file.
